Héroe
by Nanamiii
Summary: Pero, ¿cómo habría de no reírse? La imagen que tenía enfrente era demasiado como para contener la risa. El gran Souji Seta no se animaba a soltar el barandal de la pista de hielo por miedo a caerse.


_**Disclaimer**_: La saga "SMT Persona" le pertenecea ATLUS.

**Personajes**: Souji Seta (protagonista) + Yosuke Hanamura  
**Género**: Amistad**  
Clasificación**: PG / T**  
Advertencias**: -  
**Palabras**: 935  
**Beta**: Yin_tiempo  
**Nota**: El fic se sitúa luego del fin del juego. Hay **_SPOILERS_** del final del Social Link de Yosuke. Después de eso, nada terrible.

* * *

—Deja de reírte, Yosuke.

Pero, ¿cómo habría de no reírse? La imagen que tenía enfrente era _demasiado_ como para contener la risa.

—Vamos compañero, no es tan terrible —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste desde un principio que no sabías patinar sobre hielo?

Souji le echó una mirada que oscilaba entre la frustración de no querer admitir algo y de desaprobación. Yosuke volvió a soltar una risita tonta. ¡Era ver para creer! El gran Souji Seta, héroe de todos, el joven de coraje implacable y voluntad de hierro, gran líder del equipo de investigación… no se animaba a soltar el barandal de la pista de hielo por miedo a caerse; pareciendo un bebé que todavía tiene que aprender a caminar.

—Es mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Yosuke —replicó, inmóvil en su lugar, con las manos enguantadas y tensas rodeando el caño de metal.

El de cabello ceniza maldijo su suerte. Tal como lo había comentado su mejor amigo, podría haber comentado su falta de experiencia en el patinaje; pero cuando éste lo miró con los ojos brillantes, diciendo que moría de ganas de hacerlo (claro, allá en Inaba no había ninguna pista ni nada que se le pareciera), no pudo decirle que no. Además, Souji no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus miedos, frustraciones y demás debilidades o defectos.

—No, es tan fácil como decirlo. Mírame —en seguida comenzó a desplazarse con suavidad de derecha a izquierda, de izquierda a derecha. Se alejó hacia atrás y pronto retornó a su lugar junto a Souji—. ¿Lo ves?

Sin embargo, el miedo a caerse seguía instalado en el rostro y en la mirada de su mejor amigo.

—Pero si nunca sueltas ese barandal, te aseguro, compañero, que jamás podrás patinar —las palabras de Yosuke sonaron burlonas, lo que hizo que el fastidio volviera predominar en los plateados ojos de Souji. Este cobarde únicamente soltó un gemido, frustrado. Entonces su compañero le tendió una mano—. ¿Por qué no me dejas enseñarte?

—¿No vas a quejarte, diciendo que pareceríamos una pareja homosexual o algo por el estilo?

—Podría filmarte con mi teléfono celular, ¿sabes? Digo, porque nadie en Inaba me creerá cuando les diga que el gran Souji Seta es un gallina…

Una mano envuelta en lana azul noche que se extendió en su dirección le hizo cerrar la boca. Yosuke la miró un segundo, para luego observar a su dueño, quien llevaba puesta una mueca de resignación. Acto seguido sonrió y tomó esa mano con la suya.

A Souji lo sorprendió un poco el hecho de que su mejor amigo era, a decir verdad, un buen maestro. Repleto de paciencia, le enseñó lo básico del arte del patinaje. El problema, lo reconoció, radicaba en él mismo. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el guiado, a ser quien tenía el potencial de quedar en ridículo. Mucho menos a caerse de culo sobre una gran capa de hielo ante los ojos de varios desconocidos.

Más de una vez había traído a Yosuke al suelo consigo, pero éste arreglaba todo con una risita o una sonrisa y algunas palabras de aliento acompañadas por una mano tendida que lo invitaba (o lo obligaba) a ponerse en pie.

Ya cuando Souji había logrado estabilizarse un poco y se había animado a deslizarse cortas distancias sin la necesidad de tomar de mano de su mejor amigo, llegó el momento de irse. De no ser porque Yosuke tenía que volver a Inaba, se habrían quedado un rato más. No obstante, el cansancio no se lo hubiera permitido de todas maneras.

* * *

—Has cambiado, Yosuke —comentó Souji mientras esperaba el tren que llevaría a su acompañante de regreso a casa, descansando su espalda contra una columna.

—Fue porque te conocí, compañero —le sonrió en agradecimiento y divertido, recordando la vez en la que se habían molido a golpes para consolidar su amistad.

—Gracias, Yosuke.

—¿No debería ser yo quien debería estar agradeciendo? —enfatizando su sonrisa, el de cabello gris negó con la cabeza.

—No me refiero a eso.

—¿A qué, entonces?

—Gracias por lo de hoy.

—No tienes por qué agradecerlo, Souji. Digo, yo tampoco sabía patinar antes…

—No, tampoco me refiero a eso —inclinó la cabeza para abajo y cerró los ojos, complacido—. Rara vez me veo en situaciones que no sé resolver. Gracias por ayudarme, Yosuke.

—Le estás dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto —levantó una ceja, todavía divertido—. Pero, no hay de qué.

Se hizo un silencio corto, cómodo, que Yosuke no tardó en romper.

—Además —su mirada y la de su mejor amigo se toparon—, no me parece justo que seas el único que tenga que lidiar con los problemas de los demás y ayudarlos a resolverlos. Lo sé porque me ayudaste cuando en verdad lo necesitaba, ya sabes, por lo de Saki-sempai.

—Me haces quedar como todo un héroe, Yosuke —sonrió, negado con la cabeza.

—Es que lo eres.

—Bueno, entonces —se separó de la columna, viendo que el tren estaba llegando—, gracias por ser mi héroe el día de hoy.

Se abrazaron amistosa y fuertemente, ambos agradecidos y despidiéndose dándose palmadas sobre sus espaldas. Antes de que se anunciase que las puertas iban a cerrarse, Yosuke subió al tren y despidió a su mejor amigo desde la ventana con un gesto. Cuando lo perdió de vista, tomó asiento.

Al mismo tiempo que tapaba sus oídos con sus auriculares para sumergirse en su mundo de música y hacer el viaje de regreso a casa más placentero, Yosuke sonrió levemente: ser el héroe de vez en cuando no se sentía nada mal, nada mal.

* * *

**N/A**: Gracias por leer :D


End file.
